The Babysitting Chronicles
by AndiCullen104
Summary: Edward and the rest of the Cullens are going away for a week long hunting trip in order to prepare for the newborn battle. The pack have decided to split leech lover sitting between them. Each pack member will spend one day with the one and only Bella Swan. It's time to play with the Cullens away.. Bella/Paul, Bella/Embry, Bella/Seth, Bella/Quil, Bella/Jared, Bella/Sam, Bella/Jacob
1. Prologue

The Babysitting Chronicles

Written by AndiCullen104

**Rated M for several reasons.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight and sadly I don't. **

**A/N- I hope you enjoy this story, since I'm having fun writing it. **

Prologue

BPOV

"Love, we'll be back before you know it." Edward said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I know Edward," I sighed. "I'm going to miss you while you are gone."

"I can stay, if you want."

"No, no. You haven't been hunting for a while. I'm sure I'll be fine with the pack." I reassured him resting my head on his stone chest.

"Yes well they should be able to keep you out of trouble." He smiled before pulling away.

"I love you," Edward said as he kissed me chastely and in the next moment he was gone. My heart lurched painfully with his absence and I rubbed at my chest as if that would make the ache go away. There was nothing to do in my house so I decided to curl up with a book on the couch. Someone from the pack would be here soon, so I wanted to enjoy the peace while I still could.

The words of Wuthering Heights began to blur as exhaustion made my eyes droop. Damn, I'm so sleepy. I thought as my hand covered yet another yawn. I pulled the blanket higher and stretched out on the sofa.

Maybe, just a minute or two of sleep will do me some good. I still haven't been sleeping well due to nightmares. But in this moment I felt so at peace so it was easy for me to drift away.

Colors swirled around me and finally came to a stop when I was in a clearing in the forest. I looked around the beautiful place that had so many different kinds of flowers scattered around. The feel of the heat from the sun made me smile. The meadow Edward had claimed couldn't hold a candle to this place.

"Hello, Bella." I spun around quickly looking at the woman who had called my name. She had thick golden hair that went past her waist and her pale skin seemed to shine. It was not like vampires who sparkled, but more pretty and real. Whenever I see Edward sparkling it hurts to look at him, but this woman just glows with light that you don't want to look away.

"How do you know my name?" I asked wondering why I would dream this, because really my other dreams are almost always having someone trying to kill me. The worst ones are where Edward leaves me _and_ people trying to kill me. I haven't had a good dream since my birthday party, so this was very odd.

"I've waited a long time for you."

"Huh?"

"I've come to give you a gift." She paused. "This will put you back on the right path."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You will find out very soon, my dear."

"You're crazy!"

"It's time, Bella."

**A/N- So what do you think? Let me know if you'd like to see more.**


	2. Game On, Lahote - Part One

The Babysitting Chronicles

Written by AndiCullen104

**A/N- Thanks for reading and reviewing the prologue! Here is the next installment, hope you enjoy!**

Game On, Lahote – Part One

BPOV

The back door being slammed open woke me from the strange dream. I scrambled off the couch wondering who had the audacity to waltz into my home. I tried to see if I could pick up any sounds coming from the kitchen, but my stupid human senses could not detect whoever came in. My heart sped up with fear as I prayed to any god that would listen that it wasn't Victoria.

I took a deep breath in and squared my shoulder as I walked cautiously into the kitchen. If I were going to die it would be on my own terms. What stopped me in my tracks was a half naked Quileute looking inside my fridge. Now that I was closer I could hear him grumbling to himself. His backside was facing out and I couldn't help but appreciate the view. The way his snug jeans clung to him, caused butterflies to flutter around my stomach.

He stood back up when he snagged one of my Dad's beers from the bottom shelf. His lips curled slightly upwards as he took in my wandering eyes. He kept his intense dark eyes on mine as he opened the bottle and lifted it to his mouth. I watched entranced as his Adams apple bobbed as he drank the cold beer. There was something going on with my body because at just the sight of him doing something so normal could make my insides melt.

"Like what you see?" Paul asked wiping a hand across his mouth.

"Uh... um aren't you a little young to be drinking?" I stuttered out, a blush coloring my cheeks.

"I'm not one to play by anyone's rules." He said simply.

"My Dad's a chief and he'll notice one of his beers is missing... He's going to think it was me!" I screeched as realization dawned. Paul shrugged carelessly and let his eyes roam over me from the tips of toes and up. I squirmed and crossed my arms across my breasts when his eyes lingered there. His nostrils flared slightly and then his black eyes were once again on my own.

As the silence stretched on there was an electricity crackling around us and the urge to touch him was beginning to be too great to ignore. I clenched my fists when I saw him stalk his way towards me. The whole time I was captive to his burning gaze. His hot fingers trailed down my cheek and along my jaw before he pulled back.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked so softly that I was almost certain he didn't intend for me to hear it. He pulled me to him so our bodies were flush against one another and I could feel every hard inch of him. Oh my God is that what I think it is?! I ground his hips against me and I closed my eyes as my panties became wet. It was such a strange sensation because never had a man been able to get this reaction from me. Not even Edward. It's not that I hadn't ever touched myself, but usually I have to stroke myself repeatedly to even get some reaction. I've never really gotten myself off because I've just don't know how to bring myself to it. I'm clueless when it comes to sex. Gah! Now Paul is in my space. I can't find myself to be anything but turned on.

"Hmm you like this don't ya, Swan? Nice hot flesh compared to the frozen Popsicle your bloodsucker has." Paul murmured in my ear. I nodded as I slowly began rubbing myself against him trying to find the release my body was looking for. He stepped away causing me to stumble and he smiled darkly at me before walking out of the room.

"I think I'll catch the game on TV." He called causally over his shoulder as if the moment in my kitchen was nothing to him. It was like getting a bucket of cold water thrown on me and I was pissed. He riled me up so thoroughly and was just going to leave me hanging!

Paul 1 Bella 0

_Hell has no fury like a woman scorned,_ I thought as I caught my breath.

**A/N- I'm hoping to get a posting schedule for this story, maybe every other day? I know it will be short chapters though and I know, trust me I know, that you guys want long chapters but this story is calling for short chapters. Like I said I will be updating frequently so please stay with me on this journey.**

**If you would be so kind to leave a review, that would make me very happy. **


	3. Game On, Lahote - Part Two

The Babysitting Chronicles

Written by AndiCullen104

**A/N- I was actually going to wait til tomorrow to post this, but the people who reviewed/added to favorites/and followed made me want to update tonight. So thank you so much! **

**Rated M for several reasons. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, I'm just playing in SM's sandbox. **

Game On, Lahote – Part Two

Bella POV

_Hell has no fury like a woman scorned,_ I thought as I caught my breath.

I stomped my way up the stairs as the sounds of some car show came on in the living room. Paul sure had some nerve! I threw open my drawers looking for the little present Renee had sent home with me after Edward and I visited her.

Oh God!

Edward.

How could I forget my boyfriend?! He was my mate and here I was practically dry humping a guy that was not him! Of course Edward would never let me try that on him, but that was besides the point. I'm supposed to be faithful and all I can think is getting Paul back and then having him in my bed.

Mhm. Paul in my bed. I closed my eyes as I thought of his warm sweaty body under my hands, his skin would be soft like silk.

No! Bad Bella.

Think of Edward.

Okay that's easy, let's see...

Oh yeah he'll come back and I'll feel whole again. Edward will look at me as if I were the only thing that exists in the world. Then he will kiss me...

_Warm and pliant lips hungrily attacking my own as rough hot hands grabbed at my curves to pull me even closer. The smell of his musky woodsy scent filled my every inhale clouding my mind with its luscious scent. Teeth nibbled at the skin of my throat as tingles ran through my whole body. I felt so wet and I knew Paul could smell it if his low dirty chuckle was anything to go by..._

Wait, what?

Paul?

No I was supposed to be thinking of Edward.

Was it just me or was it getting hotter in here?

Damn you Paul for so royally fucking with my brain!

The TV was still blaringly loud so I knew that he was totally distracted, so he wouldn't know how badly I needed him now. What the hell was going on with me? I've always known the wolf boys were good looking and I'd be blind if I couldn't see that. However I've never wanted to go for a ride on one before... maybe Paul will let me... no stop!

Focus Bella!

Why is it so hard for me to concentrate on anything that was not a naked Paul? For the first time I felt like a hormonal teenager when I was supposed to be the mid aged adult stuck in an eighteen years old body. Now I was no better than Lauren Mallory!

I fanned myself as the heat from my flushed cheeks was starting to bother me. I can't believe I'm letting this shape shifter have such control over me. I'm a woman isn't it me that was supposed to get him all hot and bothered because he's just a man who only thinks with his dick.

Oh no, I am not thinking of that part of him.

_I think you are,_ a little voice inside my head teased me.

_No I'm not._

_You still are._

_Shut up!_

Now I'm talking to myself. Yes I've officially gone insane.

I sat on the edge of my bed as I tried to get my breathing under control. I really hope he's not paying attention to me right now, because it would totally blow my whole revenge plan. If Paul knew how much he turned me on than I might as well give up my woman card. Women have cards, right?

_That was so not important,_ I told myself.

I really hate Paul right now.

Stupid A-hole.

**A/N- I know that I didn't get to Bella's revenge, but this is the direction my muse took me. So be mad at her!**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, and it may push my muse to write what you all are waiting for...**


	4. Game On, Lahote - Part Three

The Babysitting Chronicles

Written by AndiCullen104

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! It really means a lot to me and it makes my muse very happy. So happy that Bella gets her revenge!**

Game On, Lahote – Part Three

BPOV

_Get your head in the game, Bella._

I chanted in my head trying to get away from the thoughts of his naked body, so I could focus on my plans. Not an easy thing to do especially since my lady parts were tingling with want. I took a breath in through my nose, held it, then let it out slowly.

I've got this.

He'll be eating out of the palm of my hand.

I stood up and went back to rifling through my dresser drawers.

_When did I get so much stuff?_

After a few minutes of digging and half a pack of gum later...

Ah ha! I found it.

There was a tiny jean skirt that I didn't think that could even qualify as that because of how short it was. I shrugged my shoulders trying in vain to act cool and not like the self-conscious teenaged girl that I was. Renee had been so excited when she bought it and that was after she tried to get me to tell her all about the sex Edward and I were having.

She didn't get it that I was dating a virginal man child that couldn't handle a little heat.

_Okay that was mean,_ I scolded myself.

It probably doesn't help that I have like heroin kind of blood.

Isn't that what he always said? I'm his addiction.

That maybe shows that that is not a healthy relationship with the whole I can't sleep with you because I'll eat you.

_Not the good kind of eating,_ I giggled.

I slapped my hand over my mouth.

What the heck?

Why am I suddenly seeing Edward in a different light?

"Stop over thinking it Bella," I said.

_It's not like you have to sleep with him after you get your revenge._

_Uh..._

_Right?_

_Uh sure?_

I'm so going to hell for this.

I quickly pulled on the skirt over my red lace panties.

Hmm. I want to see him rip them off me.

Stop Bella!

_Just revenge._

_You keep telling yourself that,_ the voice inside my head was back.

Oh great.

I walked over to my closet looking for the wife beater that I stole from one of the only boys I talked to in Phoenix. Before putting it on I slipped my bra off and threw it in my laundry bin.

_Oh yes, I was playing dirty._ I grinned evilly.

I finished dressing and after giving myself a once over in the mirror I strolled casually down the stairs. Paul was still engrossed in whatever the hell he was watching and didn't even look away to see me.

I huffed.

Well there goes my plan.

I dug my toe in the carpet of the living room dismally as I tried to think of a way to get his attention. If I were a wolf what would stop me from watching the TV long enough to notice my surroundings. I tapped my pointer finger against my chin as I sifted through ideas.

I didn't want to strip naked and stand in front of the TV because that would show how desperate I am for him. Paul would definitely win this little game of ours if I did that and I was so not going to let him win!

Wait a second I know exactly what will get his attention! I walked into the kitchen and put my plan into action. I opened a cupboard and went on my tip toes to reach the top most shelf that I couldn't for the life of me reach without a chair.

"Paul," I called still 'trying' to get the mixing bowl.

"What?" He snapped from the living room clearly annoyed that I interrupted his TV time.

"I'm going to make lunch, but I need you to do something for me." I heard him put the show on mute and I began to try to reach up while wiggling around as if that would help me get the bowl.

"I don't know how to co-" his sentence was cut off when he entered the kitchen and I was so glad that he couldn't see the smirk that was spreading across my lips.

"I can't," I paused bouncing a little, "reach this."

I heard a groan escape him and I had to bite down on the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Here," Paul said huskily and came to stand behind me. He put one hand on my hip while his other hand reached for the bowl. The heat from his body sent a jolt through me that went straight to my crotch. When he placed the bowl onto the counter, I slowly turned to face him letting my body press against his hard length.

Paul's eyes went to my puckered nipples and I swear I heard him hiss.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes as a sexy smirk played upon my lips.

"Can I help you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um.." He said helplessly looking my body up and down.

"Well since the cat got your tongue," I said slowly inching my way from him. Inch by inch and I could hear his labored breathing. " I'm going to make lunch so scoot!" I said waving my arm out in the direction of the living room.

His eyes widened in shock and then narrowed.

Oh yes.

Bella 1 Paul 1

Your move, wolf man.

**A/N- Reviews makes me want to update faster, just saying! :)**


	5. Game On, Lahote - Part Four

The Babysitting Chronicles

Written by AndiCullen104

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I'll try my hardest to not do that again. My muse can be so fickle sometimes but I think I straightened her out now *gives a kick to my muse for good measure***

Game On, Lahote – Part Four

_Your move, wolf man._

A smirk spread across his face as his black eyes flitted over my form with a gaze that seemed to see everything there ever was about me. I fidgeted uncomfortably feeling my bravado becoming smaller and smaller before disappearing completely.

Damn it! Come back!

I need you now more than ever, I thought helplessly.

He had such a dangerous glint to his eyes that only Paul could make look sexy and terrifying at the same time. It was like he was stripping my defenses away and leaving me bare to him. I crossed my arms over my chest as if that could protect me from his dark gaze.

Oh God!

Stop looking at me like that! I pleaded desperately.

I could feel my arousal soaking my panties and I wanted to face palm for having a freakin' weird ass body. Why did I have to get all hot and bothered which was making me crumble and almost ready to give up our little game.

If he could make me feel like this with just looking at me, I couldn't even imagine what it would be like when we got to that point.

Fuck me already!

Yep, I was going to lose this game.

He began to stalk me with a lupine gait and that made me all the more worked up. I backed up into the wall of the kitchen and knew that I was trapped. He titled his head as the smirk widened on his striking face. I watched his nostrils flare as he inhaled the scent of my arousal.

"You know what they say about playing with fire, chickadee, you're going to get burned." He said in a deep timbre that gave me chill bumps.

Paul's hot hands went under my wife beater but stayed locked onto my hips. I jumped at the contact causing his smile to widen that dangerous look still upon his face. His thumbs began to rub circles along my skin and I couldn't help the little moan at his touch.

I ached to be touched more thoroughly, but he just kept up with his thumbs not at all venturing further south, where I desperately needed him to go.

My body felt aflame with desire and I was struggling to breathe properly. I needed him like I needed water. I went to reach out for him to bring him closer but he backed up.

"Nuh uh," he shook his head at me. I slumped back against the wall, disappointed that this was just another one of his games.

Why did I attract teases?

First Edward and then this guy.

However, I could say with 100% certainty that I wanted Paul more than I ever wanted Edward.

I looked back at Paul ready to tell him that I was done with this game of ours when he came back towards me. He leaned in close to my ear and whispered huskily into my ear.

"I think a little Swan needs to be punished, don't you agree?"

I swallowed.

Oh fuck, this man is going to be the death of me.

He pulled back so he could see my flushed face and stroked a finger down one of my beet read cheeks. A smirk played on his lips as his eyes continued to see straight into my soul. I was breathing so heavily that it should have been embarrassing but I was to aroused to give a damn.

Paul leaned in close and I could feel his lips barely grazing mine when he spoke just one word that would change everything.

"Run."

**A/N- Thanks for reading! I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. :)**


End file.
